demigod moments
by Not Hazel Levesque
Summary: "We don't remember days, we remember moments."
1. Proposal

Percy smiled as he tied his tie. He was so excited, he'd been smiling for the past day and a-half.

He was confident. He spent months looking at rings, and he'd finally found the perfect one two days ago. It was diamond, shaped like an owl, and had fiery ruby eyes. As soon as he saw it , he thought of her. It _had_ to be perfect, because anything less than perfect simply wouldn't do. Not for such a special girl. Not for _her._

He had Leo make him a box for it, too. It was plain velvet on the outside, but on the inside, it was beautiful. It had tiny pictures of all their favorite memories together. Their first kiss, the underwater kiss, the anniversary in France, being reunited after months of not seeing each other after Hera switched him with Jason, when they said their first "I love you"'s, getting out of Tartarus, winning the Giant War, stuff like that.

When Piper found out, she freaked, and insisted that the Aphrodite cabin give him tips on where to go, what to do, what to say, how to act, and what to eat for tonight. But of course, he ignored it. He was taking Annabeth to where they shared their first kiss as an official couple. The Canoe Lake. It was perfect, because it was _home._

He walked out of the Poseidon cabin, grinning like an idiot. As soon as he reached the place where he and Annabeth were supposed to meet, she came into view. Gods, she looked stunning. She was wearing a beautiful silk purple dress, cut off at the knees, with a matching purple belt around the waist. It was a V-neck, and had tank-top sleeves. On her wrists she had a slim silver bracelet. She had a thick silver necklace, made up of strings of fake diamonds, with her usual owl earrings. Her princess curly blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, held together by a purple bow. She looked _perfect._

Without saying a word, he offered her his arm and she took it, giddily. He lead her to the docks of lake, and sat down. She did the same. She opened her mouth to speak, but Percy pulled her into the lake and formed an air bubble. Exactly where the were when they were 16.

Annabeth was a bit shocked, since they hadn't done this in 6 years. While she was still looking around, he pulled out the ring.

He got down on one knee, or floated on one knee, as best as you can do in an underwater bubble.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

She immediately spun around, grinning from ear to ear, "Of course I'll marry you, Seaweed Brain."

He got up and slipped the ring onto her finger, then pulled her into a hug. Nose to nose, he said, "Well, that makes me the happiest person on Earth."

"You might come to a close second, behind me." She said. "You looked extremely nervous, did you think that I wasn't going to say yes?"

"Well, I'm glad you did, because it would have been really awkward if you didn't."

They laughed, and then shared a couple of kisses. When they resurfaced, the entire camp was there, lead by Piper and Clarisse.

Grinning, Clarisse uttered the familiar words, "Well, it's about time!"

* * *

**Hey. It was my first one-shot, so I appreciate every review I can get. I always welcome constructive criticism with open arms. And I have to admit, I gave myself feels writing that. Anyone else?**


	2. Girl Power

**Hello! This might not be as good as the last one, but I felt like it had to be done.**

* * *

"JASON GRACE!"

"PERCY JACKSON!"

"FRANK ZHANG!"

"LEO VALDEZ!"

"OCTAVIAN AUTIUS!"

Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna, and Rachel were _not_ happy with their boyfriends. First, they go missing for two days (like Annabeth hadn't already had enough of missing boyfriends). Then, they show up only to have removed all of the girls' cosmetics. And then, they go missing again. But, wait! There's more! _They stole the girls' weapons __**and **__their entire wardrobes only to __**dump them in the freaking lake.**_Of course they did it, because the girls _accidently _embarrassed all of them in front of both camps. How were they to know that both camps gathered as a surprise lead by the boys? How were they supposed to know that they shouldn't call them by their playful pet names when they thought they were alone? They _didn't._ But the boys, oh, they crossed the line. The crosses it so much that it will take them three days to get back to their side of the line. But they over re-acted! I mean, ruining all of the girls' stuffed animals? Burning the shampoo? Putting water in the nail polish? _Electrocuting the radio? Trampling all of the emergency chocolate?_ I mean, _come on._ Really? Now, it was the time to show them just how much messing with females can hurt. And they didn't even have their weapons.

They didn't respond. Oh, they were in _so much trouble._

"I'll go looking for them." Hazel said as she made a tunnel in the grass.

"I'll make some blue food." Annabeth offered. Everyone looked confused at this remark, but Piper understood.

"Trust her, it'll lure Percy eventually." She said.

"Are you sure about that?" Reyna asked.

The two girls looked at each other. "No."

"How about your charmspeak, Piper?" Rachel suggested.

"But we don't know where they are." Piper said.

"Yell." Annabeth snapped. "Scream. Whatever. They have to be around here, somewhere."

"I'll try." Piper promised, then she ran off yelling orders for the boys. Rachel looked so tempted to just follow her, and talk about what the boys did.

Then a tiny shuffle came from Hephaestus cabin. Then they heard Leo laugh.

"But we _checked_ there! We checked _everywhere!_" Reyna argued.

Annabeth sighed. "I know, lets check aga-"

But just then a reluctant-looking Percy emerged out of the Hephaestus cabin, and an even more reluctant-looking Jason, both bolting off in separate directions. The girls had a silent agreement. Reyna rushed off after Jason and Piper if she could find her, and Annabeth after Percy.

A disappointed Hazel came from the ground, shaking her head to signal she didn't find them.

"We did." Rachel smirked.

"Piper's got him." Reyna jogged up, grinning.

"Okay... where are they?" Hazel asked.

Right on time, as if to answer her question, Frank ran out of the cabin. Rachel jerked her head toward him, and Hazel got _angry._ She made quite a few holes in the ground in his running path. He dodges a few of them, but fell in a the sixteenth one. Hazel grinned and nodded at Rachel and Reyna, then ran of toward Frank, who was knocked unconscious in the hole.

The girls heard two shrill screams in the distance, which must've meant Percy and Jason met at their meeting point. So did Piper and Annabeth.

Leo came next; he looked absolutely terrified. Reyna chased after him, with a dangerous look on her face. She caught him after 5 seconds, just far enough that it was out of view. Leo shriked; Reyna laughed. Not evilly. Not quite psychotic either. Just sort of a I'm-going-to-kill-you-now sort of laugh. Rachel waited 30 minute for Octavian to come out, but he never did. No doubt he was just too scared. Rachel was fuming though, so she gave up and stormed inside. She stomped up to the nearest boy.

"Where. Is. He?" She asked through gritted teeth.

The pointed to Leo's bunk. How...? But then she saw it. The red button. She heard rumors that there were work bunkers under the Hephaestus' kid's beds. So, she stormed away from the trembling boy and pressed the red button on Leo's bed. Sure enough, the floor next to her opened and there was a bunker underneath Leo's bed. And sure enough, Octavian was down there, staring at her. When she started to climb down, it hit him that she was probably going to kill him, so he ran. But the only exit was the way Rachel was coming in. Let's just say, Octavian was _so fucking screwed. _

**_{AN HOUR LATER}_**

The girls were back were they originally met up. And the boys were with them. Let's go down the list:

Jason looked somebody told him his puppy died, then continued to beat him up.  
Piper looked triumphant.

Percy looked like he'd rather be falling off the Empire State Building, and that somebody beat him up.  
Annabeth looked pleased.

Frank looked like he had just been traumatized. Not to mention, somebody beat him up.  
Hazel looked happy.

Leo... Leo might've well as been dead. He looked like somebody killed his puppy, and like he'd rather be falling off the Empire State building. He _was _traumatized, and Reyna did more then beat him up.  
Reyna, looked like she'd just won an Oscar.

Octavian, well, he was more shocked and traumatized then beaten up. But he was beaten up.  
Rachel, happy.

The boys, well, they learned their lesson. The girls _taught _them that lesson, and taught them it again through some rather harsh words in the infirmary.

A normal week for the couples.

* * *

**Well, its me again! What? don't look so disappointed. as you can see, I totally ship octachel and leyna. and I just looked through a list of Roman surnames on Wiki for Octavian's. I had fun writing this, although its not as cute or good as the last one, just funnier. ahahahahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAH. don't ya love it? reviews= blue cookies :-D**


	3. The Date

**hello guys its tracey again (you deserve to know my name, right?). this will be a leyna one, I argo|| that ship. i'll probably write a tratie one tonight, also. if I have enough energy. so, enough.  
famous disclaimer: I do not own pjo/hoo, all rights to rick riordan. **

* * *

Oh no. Not_ him_ again.

"Um, hi, Reyna." Leo said, looking at his feet.

"Hello, Valdez." I responded.

"So, um, I was kind of wondering if you... ya know, wanted to go.. to a movie with me on Saturday?" He asked.

I felt myself blush furiously, and I tried my best to suppress a grin. Was he asking me out? "Oh, um.." My voice cracked. It never does that. "I- I'd love to."

"Great." He was blushing furiously, too. We were both grinning now. "Um..."

"Uh, do you... want to go to the coffee shop in around... 10 minutes?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll meet you by the-the fountain?"

"Yeah, that s-sounds great."

We both turned away to go get ready. To be honest, it was my first date, and I was really nervous. If you thought about it, he was cute in his own way...

"Hey Reyna." Annabeth said, suddenly noticing my blush and huge grin. Not to mention the fact that I was playing with my hair. **(A/N: after the war, the demigods just sorta settled in New Rome for a bit.)** "What's up?"

"Um, I-I..." I couldn't tell her I was going on a date with Valdez. "N-nothing?"

"Oh, yes, something is. I know that look. Who?" she asked excitedly. That wasn't like her.

"Leo." I semi-whispered.

"Leo?" she asked. "Okay, then. Well, call him and tell him you're going to be a bit late because me and Piper-" Just, then, Reyna's phone rang. Leo and the Vulcan/Hephaestus kids invented a monster-proof cell phone for demigods. It was Leo.

"Hey!" He yelled. I could hear the distinct voices of his rather excited friends in the background. "I'm going to have to postpone for about an hour, my friends-"

"They want to 'prepare' you? Yeah, mine too." I laughed.

"Yeah." He laughed, too. "Well, cya then." He hung up.

"Ok, I told Annabeth. "Let's go."

She took my hand and we bolted off, her dragging my behind her, to get Piper, Hazel, and Gwen.

After about 45 minutes of eyebrow plucking, applying and re-applying make-up about a hundred times, outfit picking, and having to remind them that we're only going for coffee, I was ready.

"Wow."

"You look _great."_

"Fabulous."

"You're really pretty!"

"Thanks." I said. It was casual, but it was cute casual. Not too tight jeans, an altered-by-Piper Camp Jupiter no too crop top, and some light eye makeup. I really liked it. It was going to take us about 15 minutes to get down there, so we left immediately.

The boys got there around the same time we did. Leo, of course, Jason, Percy, Frank, and Dakota. We had to cure Dakota's Kool-Aid obsession before the war, and he was a pretty cool guy, actually.

We both gave our friends the 'Okay bye now' look, and they gladly took the hint. We walked into the coffee shop, hitting it off immediately.

* * *

**Do you ship Leyna now? Yes you do. Ok, I might do Tratie ****_later. B_****ut i'll get to it this week, okay?  
Reviews? :)**


	4. Come Back Be Here

hey** guys. ok, ok, another Leyna. its a song fic! (dodges rocks being thrown at me) it's meant to rip your hearts out:-) enjoy**

**THE FAMOUS DISCLAIMER: ALL ( heart wrenching ) CHARACTERS AND PLOT LINES AND BOOKS BELONG TO UNCLE RItCK.**

* * *

This was it. They were going back to California today, after 7 great months. They made peace, won a war, got some dates, had some heartbreaks, and had the overall normal teenage experience. Or, as normal as it can get with some of the most powerful demigods in the world. Jason was going back to visit, Hazel and Frank to get their stuff. After everyone said goodbye to Octavian (who wasn't as much as an ass as he appeared to be, he was actually pretty cool) and almost everyone to Reyna, it was Leo's turn.

"Valdez," Reyna said. "I um... I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Reyna." Leo replied.

"It- it was fun, the last couple of months."

"Y-yeah, it totally was."

"Mmm. Although it included some pretty cheesy pick-up lines." Leo blushed, but he managed a weak laugh.

"I- um Reyna-" Leo was interrupted by the announcer saying that the Roman's flight back to California was leaving in two minutes.

"There's something I have to tell you!" They blurted at the exact same time.

"Reyna! We have to leave, _now._ We're down to 45 seconds!" Jason told her.

"I- oh, okay." She quickly hugged Leo and ran off.

It was only then that Leo realized both of them had tears streaming down their faces the entire time.

"It's okay, bro." Travis Stoll came up behind Leo and patted him on the back. "I- I know how it feels." A week ago, Katie Gardener, Travis' well-known crush, had gone off to Arizona for three months to visit her cousin. Neither of them had told each other how they felt, even though it was obvious they were in love. "She'll come back, promise. Mine will. Yours will." Leo thought that what Travis just said was the deepest thing he'd ever said.

They stood there for a bit, then headed back to Camp.

**(A/N: this song will switch POVs."**

_I guess you're in New York today_ he is, and he'll never be here, ever again.

_But I don't want to miss you this way_ It was silly, almost. They never even dated and he missed her like she was his dead wife. _Come back_ Reyna, please, just come back.

_Be here_ Please? Come here with me.

_Cause it's not fair that you're not around _Everyone else had their partner, and Leo, he was alone.

_I don't want to need you this way _Reyna was always a single, independent woman. Then Leo came around, and she lost herself.

_Come back_ Please?

_Be here. _Please.

* * *

**yes that was short, okay? The song (come back...be here by taylor swift) was being skipped around allot, but it had to be done. **


	5. Birthday Bash (Not)

"No, and _no_ is final, Percy." Annabeth scolded her husband. It had been exactly 7 years since their wedding today, also known as their two year old's second birthday. And Percy wanted to take her to the ocean. Full out, in the middle of the Atlantic, no boat or anything. It was a downright crazy idea, bringing a two year old into the Atlantic, even if she _could_ breathe underwater.

"But Jason said that he and Frank and Leo would come with their daughters, too." He argued.

"Okay, so Jason and Alice will fly. Frank and Lucy... turn into fish? I don't know. And how will Leo and Hylla get there?" She asked him. "I'm also positive that Piper, Hazel, and Reyna are putting up the same argument as I."

"But... that's not fair!" He protested. "Convincing you won't be easy, huh?"

She smirked. "I'm _never_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

"Oh believe me, I am..." He muttered. "Can we at least rent a _boat?_ We don't even have to rent one! We could use the canoes, or Camp Jupiter's army boats..."

"In the middle of the Atlantic? Camp Half-Blood canoes? Really?" Annabeth asked him. "And your experience with Jupiter's army fleets or whatever they're called is..?"

"Ugh." He threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine."

"Very good."

* * *

"No, Jason, no." Piper told her husband.

"Aw, come on Pipes, please? Percy, Leo, and Frank are going! We might even be able to get the Stolls... maybe." Jason whined.

"And Annabeth, Hazel, and Reyna are okay with you bringing our _two year old daughters_ out into the middle of the Atlantic?"

"Well..."

"And you're getting there by?"

"Um, I think Leo said-"

"No. No more Leo inventions, please." Piper asked.

"Just because Buford went berserk doesn't mean everything he touches will. The Argo || turned out perfect." Jason said.

"Okay, fine. But I'm telling you, they should- _we_ should- have separate celebrations." Piper stated.

"Oh, come on. All of us getting married on the same day- same time, same place- without us knowing it until the day before and all of our daughters being born on the exact same day can't be coincidental." Jason said. "Juno and Diana made that perfectly clear..."

"I think my mom forced them too..." Piper suddenly had pink, sparkly nail polish on. "OKAY, OKAY, SORRY!" She yelled at the ceiling, her hands up surrender. The polish vanished.

Jason chuckled, and Piper softly hit his arm. "It's not funny!" She said through her own laughs.

"So can we?" Jason finally asked again.

"...Get a boat."

* * *

**Hello, hello! disclaimer: pjo hoo belongs to uncle rick (evil) blah blah blah... aw wasn't that just the cutest? I ship jasper and Leyna very hard, as you can see ohmygods they're so cute! I just..CANT ASDGSJHKHJHD UGH OKAY GOODNIGHT**


	6. Panic! On the Argo

**hello hello. guys i'm sorry it's been a while. i've been drowned in school and instagram [reynaavilaramirezarellano] and of course, house of hades feels. but, i originally thought of my bio as a headcanon, but then i was like "i haven't updated in a while and i want to go into more detail with this" so, i spent my homework time outlining, and here it is! **

_I remember _ _when we broke up the first time, _they panicked.

_Saying "This is it, I've had enough!" Cause like, _they looked around nervously.

_We haven't seen each other in a month, when you, said you 'needed space'. "What?" _this had never happened before. What do they do?

_Then you come around again and say, "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change. Trust me." _they were starting to get really, super worried now.

_Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, "I hate you!" We brake up, you call me, "I love you". _ this was not just panic, this was supreme -holy-crap-the-world-is-ending panic.

_O-O-O-O-O You called it off again last night but O-O-O-O-O This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you _here it comes...

"WE, ARE NEVER EVER EVER, GETTING BACK TOGETHER, WE-E" they went into ultimate paranoid boyfriend mode.

"ARE NEVER EVER EVER, GETTING BACK TOGETHER. YOU GO TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS TALK TO MY FRIENDS, TALK TO ME." they looked at each other, and made a silent agreement: they had to stop this madness.

"BUT WE-E, ARE NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, GETTING BACK TOGETHER." they started to race down the stairs, passing an amused Leo who seemed to be enjoying the A) Taylor Swift and B) extreme paranoia.

_Like, ever. _Not even near Piper's cabin. "Damn it, Leo! Why'd you have to make this damn thing so big!"

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights, and me, falling for it screaming that I'm right _"SHIT! GUYS, WE'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

_And you, would hide away and find your piece of mind, with some, Indie record that's much cooler than mine. _Almost half-way there. Frank strongly considered turning into an animal to make it there before it was too late. Jason and Percy considered using their powers, too, but that'd take too much energy, and after bolting down the stairs at the pace they were going, they'd need every last bit of energy they could get.

The song stopped. They stopped. Relaxing, they wondered if the girls heard them coming. Maybe they were worried about their boyfriends health.

_We_ _called it off again tonight, but 0-0-0-0-0 this time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you _Guess not. They started running again, faster than ever this time.

"WE, ARE NEVER EVER EVER, GETTING BACK TOGETHER..." By the time the boys made it to the source of the music, Piper's cabin, they were already half-way through the third verse.

_CRASH. BOOM. "_OUCH, THAT'S MY FOOT!" "SORRY!" _CRASH_.

"AND I USED TO SAY-" the boys didn't even bother knocking, as soon as they got there, they opened the door.

The boys just stood in the door way, staring at the girls, and the girls sat on Piper's bed, staring at the girls. The girls were starting to worry because of the looks on the boys' faces.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked. To answer her question, Frank just stared at the stereo, Percy looked like he was trying to use words, but Jason just walked straight up to the stereo, ejected the CD, walked right up to the railing, and threw it so far out into the ocean, the _Argo || _crew members would probably never see it again.

"Yeah," Percy panted. "That." Frank nodded, as did Jason. Looking satisfied, the boys calmly walked back up to the docks of the _Argo ||, _leaving behind the laughter of their girlfriends.  
They knew from that moment, the girls would never, _ever, _let them forget that.

* * *

Somewhere, Taylor Swift felt herself sadden, knowing that she had just caused a fan great worry. Who? She didn't know. Where? She didn't know that either. All she knew was that a fan had been troubled due to one of her songs, and she didn't like it. _Eh, _she thought. _It's just my imagination. _She shrugged it off, and continued on with her day.

**Did you get it? Since people think she writes mostly break-up songs? The boys thought the girls were about to call it splits? No? Okay, well, I thought it was funny. A published inside joke with myself, I guess. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE I AM A HUGE SWIFTIE OKAY I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS COOL. oh, yes, and the disclaimer:**

**ALL RIGHTS TO UNCLE RICK AND TAYLOR SWIFT. I OWN NONE OF THIS. **

**until next time, friends.**


	7. A Fulfilled Promise

**hullo, all. this chapter will be purely caleo, yay. i'm getting help (inspiration) from fanart since i'm sick and feeling utterly unimaginative. **

* * *

**CALYPSO POV (first person)**

I've been feeling so alone lately- it sounds all "Oh, great, this is gonna be one of those mushy, deep things." But, sadly, it's pure truth.  
A few weeks ago, a boy, scrawny, ruffled curly black hair, beautiful eyes, fire-proof, son oh Hephaestus showed up on my island, Ogygia. His name was Leo Valdez, and he was unlike any other hero I've ever met.

Sure, I've fallen in love with my share of hero's over the years- but Leo, he- he was different. He carried no weapon, he longed for no girl, he kept his distance when I wanted him to. He spent his time trying to build a boat to get back to his boat- I know, I'm confused, too. I guess he has loved ones on that boat. But, this one time, he was shirtless...  
Anyways, he was truly stuck for quite some times since I just _hated_ him at first. The magical raft didn't show up until we managed to built our own magical raft- then was when I developed my feelings for Leo.

When he was about to go, promised me he'd come back for me. He promised, and I could tell that if there was one promise this boy was determined keep, it was this one. A minute before the raft was packed and about to leave, I kissed him. When we broke apart, he left, clearly dazed by the kiss, but more determine than ever to succeed.  
And I think he loves me back.

So, yes, there's the most recent of my many, many sob stories, but the one I've felt most connected to. He's going to keep this promise, and I know it. I can feel it. Can you ever feel, when you've met someone, and you cannot stop thinking about them? They're on your mind every second of every day, never ever leaving your head. Their voice, the distant memories you have of their appearance- never ceasing to exist in your mind. Can you feel when the person feels the same way? I can, and dear gods, I hope he can, too. I hope he can hear my voice, see my face, feel the kiss linger, every second of everyday, just like I can. And gods, I hope he doesn't break his promise.

I've been crying for hours now, since I discovered his charred shirt yesterday. He has to come back. He just _has_ to.

I've been crying for so long, I'm starting to hear things. It's almost like a giant ship is approaching...  
And, oddly enough, I can hear him yelling my name- wait, he never yelled my name.

_Argo \\, giant ship, coming back for me..._ no, no I must be hallucinating. He can't be hear; I must be lovesick.

"CALYPSO!" it's getting louder now, I can feel his presence.

I whip around, and much to my surprise, a gigantic Greek warship is landing about 70 yards away from where I'm standing.  
And much to my surprise, Leo Valdez is standing on behind the wheel, jumping and screaming like a madman.

He's here, oh gods, he's actually here. The ship just landed. I can make out figures behind him- around six, but the only thing I'm paying attention to is Leo. He actually came back for me. No hero has _ever _come back for me. He just jumped off his huge Greek warship- oh gods he just jumped off his huge Greek warship.

"Oh- LEO!" I scream as I run to him to see if he's okay. "Oh gods, are you okay?" I ask him as I help him up. He just jumped two stories, but he's still grinning.

"Yes, I am defiantly okay. I am more than okay. I am fabulous. I am terrific. I am-" I manage to shut him up by kissing him again. He seems confused, like _What do I do now? _kind of confused, but he catches on and kisses me back. He's still grinning.

I see his friends just got off the ship. Tall, blonde boy with electric blue eyes, choppy-haired girl with color changing eyes, tall, muscular boy with black hair, short, curly brown haired girl with golden eyes, tall, curly blonde haired girl with stormy gray eyes, tall, ruffled black hair boy with sea-green eyes- oh gods. Leo mentioned he knew Percy. I didn't know that he knew him well enough that were on this quest together. Percy looked uncomfortable and laced his fingers through the blonde haired girl's- who must be Annabeth. They climbed back aboard the ship, Percy talking and Annabeth having a sudden look of realization sweep across her face. The blonde boy and rainbow-eyed girl had their arms laced through the others, and they went off to explore. The black haired boy and the golden eyed girl held hands, then followed the blonde boy and rainbow eyed girl.

Leo notices me eyeing them. "Oh, them? Not enough time to drop them off at home. Um, their names are Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth and Percy." He says quickly. "Ignore them."

"Okay," I laugh. We spend most of the day wandering, occasionally kissing. We chat a lot, there's still a lot to know about one another.  
We spend about 36 hours on Ogygia."Wait!" he says. "I came here to get you off this island. C'mon, let me give you a tour of the ship."  
When we board the _Argo \\, _ the rest of his friends are already there. It takes us a good five tries to get off of the island with me aboard, but the gods remember their promise to free me.  
No matter how long ago they made their promise, this is the best way to leave behind my old prison.

* * *

**Ahahaha, like it? turns out i was feeling imaginative. i was shaking writing it, actually. i made myself ship caleo. should i keep writing more romantic ones like these? I enjoyed it. oh, and, if theres a bunch of line breaks after this, my computer's being weird, I apologize. **


	8. Children Trouble

**two within twenty-four hours? It's a miracle! i know, i know, i got very bored. so heres this little cute thingy for you. **

"STOP! PUT THAT DOWN! AGH!" Percy screamed as he chased his one year old son around the antiques store. "AHA! GOTTCHA!" He caught up to his son and scooped him up. "Never, ever, do that ever again. You broke two antiques."

"Percy, why did you even let go of him in the first place?" Annabeth her husband, her eyes glittering with amusment.  
"I- he-" He said, clearly embarrassed. "I don't know."  
"And what have we learned today, Seaweed Brain?"  
Percy sighed. "To not let Aidan out of my sight in priceless antique store." He mumbled, looking down.  
"Very good." She laughed, enjoying her husband's awkwardness.

* * *

**_"PIP_**

**_ER!"_** Jason called.

"WHAT?" Piper called back.

"I THINK I MIGHT HAVE LEFT JANE AT THE STORE!"

"YOU _WHAT?" _Piper called back with fake shock, very convincing, but fake. She noticed when her husband shut the door, forgetting about poor little Jane who had to figure out the doorknob all by herself. She knew it wasn't his fault, he just simply wasn't used to having a child yet. But she did intend to play this out as long as she could.

Jason walked into the room, with a fearful expression on his face. "I-I think I left Jane at the store. Accidentally."

Piper got up. Jason flinched, leaving Piper to feel a bit sorry for her husband. She just sighed. "Well, go _look for her!_" She screamed.

"Alright, I'm going!" Jason quickly scrambled out the door, relieved to leave his angry wife's presence. Piper really could get a bit scary when she was angry, especially when she decided to use that charmspeak of hers. No matter, he now had to go look for his kid at the department store he forgot her in. Gods help this kid, Jason thought. Growing up with me as a father will not be easy for her.

_**THREE HOURS**_**_LATER_**

Jason burst in the door, a horrific expression on his face. "I searched that store in and out. I did everything I could. I could not find Jane."

Piper smiled. "Why on Earth are you smiling! I can't find our-" Jason suddenly stopped talking, a look of realization on flooded his face. "You know where she is, don't you?"

"Yep." Piper said

"You knew I forgot her in the hallway, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"You're doing this to punish me, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"You're amused, aren't you?" Jason blushed.

"Yep." Piper got off the couch and pecked her husband's nose. "Finally caught on, didn't you?" She said, while Jane ran out from her bedroom, giggling.

* * *

**horrific or okay or good or amazing or holy hera why isn't this published? and, which ship do you want to see more of? until next time. **


	9. Finally

**gee guys, if you're really into this story, then this is your lucky weekend. three times already. I'm getting into this story allot more now too tbh. it's just really fun to write, you know? eh, anyways, here i go. (i dont know if i'm the only one who actually writes the story in an hour in the ****_Copy-N-Paste _****box in ****_Doc Manager_****? so much easier, keeps others from finding my stories, ya know?) ooh, um HoH not really spoiler but content from HoH.**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CABIN?" Katie Gardener screamed, looking up at her cabin roof. "STOLL!" She didn't need to ask anybody; she knew it was Travis. He'd been terrorizing her in whatever ways possible since Annabeth and Piper left. They were always the main targets, although they laid off of Annabeth for bit when Connor called her a "dumb blonde" and ended up in the infirmary for two weeks. They always warned and protected each other, but now it was just her. Every damn day.

"Yes, Kates?" Travis called.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Katie demanded.

"Likely."

"Whatever. Get this... stuff of my cabin roof. First it was the bunnies, now damn food dye?"

"As you wish, Ms. Gardener." Travis said in a mocking tone. "Later, though. We're doing something."

"No. _Now."_ Katie ordered.

"No, later."

"Now, or we can do a little reenactment. I'll be Annabeth, you be your poor brother you _still _isn't fully recovered."

Travis raced out of his cabin, hurrying to get his brother to help him clean it off. Satisfied, Katie decided she'd help them. She fetched a ladder from a supply closet, and climbed up to her cabin's roof to do some inspecting. When she reached the top, she realized the food dye wasn't spread randomly, they were arranged in (rather messy) letters.

_KATES,_

_FIREWORKS?_

_TRAVIS_

Oh. She thought back to the time he'd put chocolate bunnies on her roof. _Chocolate bunnies._ How could she have been so blind? Travis _liked _her. He'd been trying to ask her out for _years._ But did she liked him back? She didn't know. _I mean, this is painfully adorable and thoughtful. He's kinda good looking. He can be nice and helpful when needed. He..._ she made a list of pros and cons of him in her head. She could only think of six cons, while the pros list just kept going.

She decided that instead of sitting there and oogling at it, she'd better go respond. She raced down the ladder, not even bothering to take it down. Sprinting to the mess hall, she wondered what she was going to say to him when she found him. _Oh, hi Travis, cute story! I found your message, and realized I'd been blind for the past million years. Yeah, sure I'll go to fireworks with you! _Maybe.

She found Travis by the lake, still looking for Conner. He looked disappointed, possibly because of another failed attempt to ask Katie out.

"Travis!" She called.

"Yeah?" He spun around, quickly realizing it was Katie.

"I- um, I found your message." Katie called.

Travis turned bright red. "Oh, yeah, um that? It's totally okay if you don't want to, you know. I mean- I just thought-"

"No, I- I came to say that I'll go."

"You- you will?" He asked.

"Of course I'll go! I don't know why I wouldn't."

"You mean, you don't hate me?"

"No, of course I don't _hate _you!" Katie responded. Travis looked very pleased to hear this. She took a step toward him. "Why would I hate you?"

"Well, in our first at camp together, I kicked your dog in the ass, by accident. Also that year, I tore up all of the plants you planted. And then, I..." He kept going for ten minutes straight about all of the things he did in their first year at camp together. She had to find a way to shut him up, she was blushing furiously now. She made up her mind.

"And then in our second year, I-" Katie cut him of by attacking him with a kiss. He was too stunned to do anything for a moment, but he ended up kissing her back. They broke apart, but still forehead to forehead. "I guess," Travis whispered. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Then he kissed her again.

Walking up to the mess hall, arms around each other's waist, laughing, Katie and Travis were now referred to as 'Tratie' by the rest of the camp. Apparently, they'd been calling them that behind their backs for years. Now they were officially together, so the campers called them Tratie to their faces.

Just then, Conner came racing past them, almost knocking them down.  
"TRAVIS! Oh, sorry." The playful gleam in his eye wasn't there anymore. The mischievous grin on his face had been replaced by a grim expression. All the color had drained out of him.

"What happened?" Travis asked, catching on with the grim mood.

"D-dinner. This came through." Connor handed Travis the napkin he was holding.

_Conner, _

_Give this to Rachel. Not a prank. Don't be a moron._

_ Love, _

_Annabeth._

Travis unfolded the napkin and read the note. His face lost more and more color and his expression became darker as he went on.

"Oh, no. No no no no no no no no no. This can't- this _has _to be a joke. Very funny, Conner. I got it. Now tell me you're joking. _Tell me you're joking." _Travis was on the verge of tears.

"I- I'm not. It came where we usually sacrifice part of our meal- I don't know how on earth she managed to do that, but she did. It's her handwriting, and only Annabeth could come up with that form of message transportation." Conner responded.

"What? What happened?" Katie asked. No response. "What happened?" Travis handed her the note with shaky hands. She read it. "Oh, dear. Oh, gods, this- this..." She broke down crying. _Tartarus? _Percy and Annabeth were two of the strongest demigods she knew, but they might not be able to handle hell itself. But deep, deep down, she thought they could make it. They were strong enough. _They can do it. _She told herself. _But what if they _can't_?_

Eventually, Travis held Katie while she was crying. Then Travis started to cry, so Katie held Travis and they cried together. And then Conner started to cry, so Katie and Travis held Conner while Conner held Katie and Travis who were also holding each other. Then Malcolm came along and they told him the news, so they held Malcolm, too, and Malcolm held them. Then the same thing with Clarisse. Eventually, the whole camp knew aobut it and it was a very wet day for all of them.

Katie was the first to stop crying. "Right now," She said shakily. "We've got a war to prevent, and an oracle to confront."

* * *

**Oh, yeah, did I mention tRATIE**? **idk, one of my non canon otps, like octachel and nuna. and don't hate me because i misspelled connor's name all of the story. i just reread the note in hoh and realized that it is in fact an O not E. so don't hate me, and goodbye for now. **


	10. Sent to Bed

**I have zero to write? ugh. here, I mean. cya at the end,i guess.**

* * *

_BANG! BOOM! CRASH! _The Argo ||'s alarm sounded.

Hazel hurried to brush her hair and hastily got dressed. She knew she didn't have to; the boys were just fooling around again. Piper gave them a good scolding, though.

"Boys!" Piper yelled. "Why? It's 2AM in the morning. Look around. Just look around. Do I seem amused? Does Hazel seem amused? No. Neither of us do. Why? Because we're trying to sleep, boys, we're trying to sleep. We might have to save the western civilization again tomorrow. I understand that you're trying to have fun before one of us dies a horribly tragic death, but DON'T. SOUND. THE. FUCKING. ALARM. It wakes everyone up! It drives us insane! We just want sleep, boys. _S. L. E. E. P._ But, can we get the freaking sleep? NO! Be QUIET! THAT IS THE FIFTH FUCKING TIME THIS WEEK, AND IT'S ONLY WEDNESDAY! YOU KNOW, YOU COULD..." And she went on, but Hazel stopped paying attention. She only tuned back in when she heard her name. "...Hazel must have something to say about this." Piper gave her a look that said _You have something to say, or you go back to bed._ She really would have preferred the back to bed option, but she knew she had no choice.

"Boys." She said, calmly. "This is not okay. What if something serious happens, and you sound the alarm so many times, that we don't take it seriously? Going back to Piper's point: We need sleep. You need sleep. You should get some sleep, boys..." She had no idea where she was going with that. But Annabeth walked in right on time. The boys' faces were full of terror during the time Piper spoke to them, but when Annabeth walked in... well, they might as well screamed like little girls. "I'm positive Annabeth has something to say about the matter. Right?"

"Oh, I do." She sounded like Hazel, calm and cool. That was a terrible, terrible sign that things were going to get so loud, someone might as well get her a bullhorn. "Do you want to know why? Because Hazel, Piper, and I were downstairs forming strategies and got to bed less than ten minutes ago. We thought that you were up here protecting our ship. But, no! YOU WERE UP HERE FOOLING AROUND! WHAT WERE YOU EVEN DOING THAT MADE YOU SOUND THE ALARM!" She paused. "WELL?" After a few seconds, her eyes drifted to Percy. "Spit it out." She said, her voice flat.

He mummered something nobody could understand or hear.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked, her eyes screaming _Say it, or I'll kill you faster than you could apologize._

Percy got the vibe. "Manhunt." He said.

"Musical Manhunt." Leo confessed. All the boys turned a dark shade of red. Hazel could she Leo immediately regretted his words.

"_What?"_ Piper asked.

"Musical Manhunt." Jason repeated.

"What the Hades is _Musical Manhunt?_"

"It's when you play Manhunt," Frank said.

"But you sing while doing it." Percy finished.

Hazel sighed. "_Bed._" She said, pouring anger into her... word.

"O- what?" Jason asked.

"You heard her," Piper smirked.

"All four of you. Bed. Now." Annabeth had the exact same expression as Piper, and Hazel could feel it forming on her face.

"You- you can't send us to bed!" Leo protested.

"Oh, we just did." Piper said.

"But- but it's totally not fair!"

"Well, if you're going to act like toddlers, why not be treated like toddlers?" Hazel asked.

"We-" Percy started to answer, but Annabeth cut him off.

"You're not supposed to answer it, Seaweed Brain." She said.

"Oh."

"That's- Ugh. Fine." Leo looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. "C'mon, guys." And they walked down to their cabins, a shameful, shameful night for them.

* * *

**I don't know why I wrote that. I guess I wanted to bring out the sass in the girls, and I figured punishing the boys for being completely immature was the best way to do that. I also wanted to bring out a point that Jason and frank can be immature, even if they're Roman. They're boys, nonetheless. and that the girls make an excellent team, as do the boys. so many hidden things here. like: angry girls are not pleasant girls, and the Argo || girls curse allot when they get angry. headcanons, too. eh. night.**


End file.
